Fechas Especiales
by Maik Wayne
Summary: los Wayne-Jordan tienen algo muy importante que celebrar un par de cumpleaños muy especiales ¿que tendran preparado en tan importante fecha? entren a averiguarlo en este nuevo "Oneshot" de Problemas Legales


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **\- Fechas Especiales -**

¿Cómo había empezado la discusión? No habían estado bien seguros si la memoria no le fallaba a Bruce comenzó con la pregunta de Kyle sobre lo que le regalaría a su padre, cuando se dio cuenta Jason había irrumpido en la plática diciendo que Hal debía de darle un regalo a su padre… y fue ahí donde cayeron en cuenta de algo: no sabían la fecha de cumpleaños del otro.

Había parecido una broma, pero para Bruce ni podía ser más que perfecto, el cumplía años el 19 de febrero y Hal al día siguiente el día 20—digno de celebrarse ¿no? —interrogó a su esposo el señor Wayne

—Sí, claro que lo es… pero quiero pedir una cosa—Hal miró a Bruce un poco suplicante— nada de fiestas de sociedad…

—Pues no siempre hago fiestas de…— Bruce notó que Hal le mostraba en su teléfono noticias de sus fiestas pasadas— quizá un poco….

—Bruce … sé que tienes muchos compromisos, pero no quiero estar rodeado de desconocidos y gente que no me soporta durante la fiesta de mi esposo

—Querrás decir la fiesta de mi esposo—Bruce lo tomó de la cintura — ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Algo tranquilo… una cena con los chicos e irnos a la cama temprano… solo eso…

—¿Seguro? —el Wayne notó que Hal asentía— pero si … tendremos… emmm tu sabes -Bruce jugueteaba con la espalda del linterna — es decir ¿me darás mi regalo verdad?

—Si hasta que tu cuerpo pida tregua —Hal sonrió y besó a Bruce el cual le devolvió el beso de buena gana, si sería una celebración perfecta

—¡Papa! — el grito y los golpes se comenzaban a acercar a la habitación, Hal y Bruce se separaron para ir a atender la crisis

—si, hasta que tu cuerpo pida tregua…— dijo Hal irónico — o nuestros hijos nos requieran— la puerta se abrió dejando entrar la trifulca a sus habitaciones

—Si… perfecto— Bruce suspiró con algo de complicación —¡ya basta!

Los cinco chicos del matrimonio estaban reunidos en la habitación del mayor que les había convocado en medio del mayor de los secretos a mitad de la tarde —bueno creo que todos saben por qué los junte aquí verdad? —dijo Dick de manera bastante autoritaria

—Porque eres idiota—intervino Jason

—Tt, porque te encanta llamar la atención —prosiguió Damian

—¿jugaremos uno? —pregunto Kyle emocionado

—¡Yo no quiero jugar! Jason siempre hace trampa—se quejó Tim

—¡Uy! Pues tú no eres precisamente el mejor jugador del mundo maldito enano reemplazo— contra atacó Jason

—No es mi culpa que no sepas contar o gritar "uno" en el momento adecuado, so perro distraído

—Drake, no ofendas a los perros…—intervino Damian

—¡ey! Dejen a Jason en paz— Kyle se ganó la gratitud de Jason—no fue su culpa haberse caído de cabeza cuando estaba chiquito

—¡Se acabó! — Jason se lanzó para golpear a Kyle llevándose a Tim en el camino e iniciando una pelea, Dick tuvo que silbar para llamar la atención

—Si ya acabaron de pelear…

—¡No! —gritaron a coro sus cuatro hermanos y siguieron peleando, Dick volvió a silbar

—¡Oigan! No estamos aquí por eso… como saben el cumpleaños de papa y papi o de papi y papá están cerca y debemos decidir que vamos a regalarles—explicó el mayor— acepto sugerencias…

Dick creyó que la pelea era más organizada que el decidir, sus hermanos empezaron a decir y enumerar una serie de cosas como regalos que iban desde ropa hasta armas, cohetes, piedras preciosas, la cabeza del Joker, postres y demás —ok todo suena muy bonito… o sangriento y sicópata… o inverosímil… pero primero lo primero ¿Cuánto dinero tienen?

Los cuatro hermanos se miraron entre ellos —Tt, no seas idiota Grayson solo se lo pedimos a mi padre y ya —explicó Damian

—Así no funciona Damian—intervino Tim—si lo hacemos así ya no será un verdadero regalo…

—Así es Tim … 10 puntos para grifindor—dijo Dick mientras lo señalaba—ya oyeron al enano, vayan por sus ahorros por que debemos de cooperar para comprar chocolates en forma de murciélago y una chaqueta nueva o algo sí —Damian, Tim, Jason y Kyle se pusieron de pie con algo de pereza.

El resultado no fue muy alentador después de juntar el dinero de todos se dieron cuenta que tenían unos 35 dolares con algunos centavos, clips, pelusas y demás —¿Por qué hay fichas de casino? —se quejó Dick mientras señalaba una ficha roja

—Por qué me sirven cuando voy al casino—Jason se la arrebató de la mano —¡Dah!

—no podremos comprar nada con eso—se quejó Dick

—Para ser chicos con un padre millonario recibimos poca mesada…—explicó Tim

—Es cierto… a este paso compraremos el regalo en Walmart—se quejó Jason

—A mi padre no le importaría — Kyle intervino —¿Qué? Venden buena ropa … ahí comprábamos antes de venir para acá…

—tt sabía que tenían gustos vulgares…

—Si, por eso mi papá se decidió a cuidarte como su hijo— contestó Kyle haciendo que Dick, Tim y Jason contestaran un "¡Uy!" de modo burlón

—¡Te matare! —Damian se volvió a arrojar sobre Kyle, escoger el regalo para sus padres quizá pudiera ser más difícil de lo que pensaban

El día esperado había llegado, Hal se levantó mucho antes que Bruce para prepararle un romántico despertar entre una romántica canción de cumpleaños y un pedazo del pastel más delicioso que Hal había encontrado—No deberíamos comer pastel como desayuno…— dijo bruce a modo de broma mientras recibía besos y caricias de Hal que estaba a su lado

—trata de no llenarte por que te tengo reservada una sorpresa más…—dijo Hal muy sugestivo

—¿Plato fuerte? —Hal se encogió de hombros— prefiero eso entonces…

—Como quiera el chico del cumpleaños — Hal se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Bruce el cual se quitó la camisa antes de tomarla

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! — Kyle entró en la habitación dando brincos y arrojándose a los brazos de su papi

—¡ey! Jejejejej Gracias hijo— el hijastro de Bruce recibió un sonoro beso en la mejilla —¡auch! Que abrazo tan fuerte

—El mejor abrazo para el mejor papi del mundo

—¿estoy aquí recuerdas? —intervino Hal

—No seas celoso papá… mañana te daré el tuyo—dijo mientras abrazaba a Hal

—Si me parece perfecto chiquillo…— Hal se acercó a Bruce— pensé que la puerta tenía seguro…— dijo el linterna entre susurros

—Sabes que hace tiempo que los chicos averiaron el seguro de una manera "accidental"—Hal entornó los ojos —hijo dame un momento ¿si? Voy a tomar un baño

—Perfecto, mi papá, los chicos y yo te pondremos el desayuno y …— Hal se soltó del agarre de Kyle y este le miró extrañado

—Si chiquillo adelántate yo tengo que … bueno emm… tu sabes… hacer algo en la habitación

—¿algo que? — Kyle le miraba entre curioso e inocente

—Ya sabes… —Kyle le miraba insistente como pidiendo el nombre—tu papi tomará un baño

—Aja… —dijo el chico de manera inocente

— Y yo voy a …

—¿Buscar su ropa? —insistió Kyle

—Vamos a hacer otra cosa… me gustaría

—¡Hal! —Bruce le tapó los oídos a su hijo —ni se te ocurra… —el linterna entornó los ojos ni que su chiquillo fuera tan inocente, no entendía por qué Bruce se empeñaba en tratarlo como un bebé, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, parecía ser una emergencia de la liga de la justicia, Hal gruño y Bruce suspiró resignado.

Minutos después Hal se enfundaba en su traje mientras esperaba que Bruce se colocara el suyo, ambos salieron de la mansión con rumbo a la atalaya—¿se fueron?

—es correcto mi querido hermano zombi— contestó Kyle a Jason que entraba en la habitación — tenemos tiempo suficiente…

—Ok perfecto Dick y los enanos están comenzando a instalar todo ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos?

— Tío Guy los va a llevar hasta el borde exterior en el sector 546, les tomará todo el día…—dijo Kyle muy orgulloso de si

—Excelente… —Jason comenzó a olfatear —huele rico…. —Se dirigió al Baño en donde encontró velas aromáticas y un ambiente que Jason debía admitir era demasiado romántico, sacó la lengua en señal de asco — ¡Oye Kyle! — el mencionado se acercó —¡Atrápalo!

—¿eh? — el mencionado acabó con algo justó en la cara lo tomó y lo extendió —¡qué asco! ¡Jason! — otra diminuta tanga le fue a arrojada al joven Jordan—¡Me las pagaras! ¡Dick! ¡Dile a Jason que se calme! — comenzaron la persecución por toda la mansión.

No había resultado el mejor cumpleaños para Bruce que en un momento se había separado de Hal para acabar de compañero de Guy, por suerte ya regresaban a casa, a tiempo para festejar el cumpleaños de Hal— escuché que hoy es tu onomástico…—le dijo el pelirrojo

—Si, al menos lo era, estamos como a una hora y minutos de que acabe—dijo Bruce mientras era colocado en el suelo dentro de los terrenos de la mansión —vaya forma de pasar un cumpleaños, pensé que sería especial porque ya sabes es el primero que paso junto con…—Bruce miró la cara algo complicada del pelirrojo— ¡oh! Lo siento…

—No hay que disculparse Bruce—Guy metió la mano en su bolsillo— es más, mira esto es para ti … bueno para ti y para Hal— Guy le extendió una caja al millonario súper héroe— Hal te ama, mi hijo te quiere y yo te estoy agradecido viejo, nos haces felices a todos, feliz cumpleaños…

Bruce recibió lo que parecía ser un sincero abrazo de parte del pelirrojo, tomó la caja para que Guy pudiera despedirse, luego la abrió para ver unas mancuernas, un par con una H de plata y otro con una letra B, era un buen detalle.

Cuando Hal llegó minutos después a la mansión se sentía muerto y a la vez agradecido de que todo estuviera en calma, se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión en donde encontró una nota—esta noche no más trajes de super héroe, por favor deje al linterna en la puerta— el Jordan sonrió de medio lado —¿Qué planeas ahora Bruce? —hizo desaparecer el traje y se adentró en la mansión donde todo estaba en calma

Hal caminó por los pasillos de la casa, tomando papeles y obedeciendo instrucciones en algún momento quedó desnudo y en otro acabo con un traje puesto, cuando llegó a la parte trasera de la casa encontró a alguien que podía ayudarle con su corbata—¿Bruce? — Hal se mostró un poco sorprendido del hecho de ver que su esposo estaba igual que el vestido para una ocasión especial— luces muy bien

—Gracias, tu también… permíteme— el señor Wayne se acercó a su esposo y le anudó la corbata— bueno así esta mejor …supongo que ahora podrs decirme de que se trata todo …

—Pense que todo esto era obra tuya…digo la parte de quedar desnudo me pareció algo muy a tu estilo —Dijo Hal en un tono muy picaro que a Bruce le gustó escuchar

—Sabes que tu también deseas verme desnudo … y pensé que esto había sido obra tuya—Hal negó con la cabeza—entonces supongo que …

—Tu crees que … — Hal y Bruce cruzaron miradas—no …bueno ... estuvieron raros desde ayer

—Hal…—Bruce llamó la atención de su esposo para que observara como llegaba un extraño vehículo

—Oh cielos…— Hal tuvo que aguantar un poco la risa—¿Enanos? —Hal y Bruce vieron como una extraña y pequeña carroza apareció, un extraño vehiculo que en vez de ser tirado por caballos estaba tirado por una vaca, y conducido por dos chicos que iban elegantemente vestidos Damian y Tim iban a la cabeza del vehiculo, el ultimo se bajó de un salto y abrió la puerta para que sus padres entraran

—Señores por favor…—dijo muy ceremonioso el menor

—¿Qué es todo esto enano?-inquirió Hal

—Tt, es su vehiculo… ¡Dah! —Dijo Damian ironico

—Bueno supongo que eso era de suponerse —comentó Bruce amenamente—supongo qu hay que subir

—Así es pa o van a llegar tarde a su cena de cumpleaños…— Damian pareció callar a Tim quien por reflejo se cubrió la boca—es decir suban por favor

—Despues de ti Hal… —el mencionado negó con la cabeza

—No, permíteme a mi después de todo es tu cumpleaños— Bruce se dejo hacer y tomó la man de Hal para subir, una vez que ambos estuvieron en su sitio Tim se colocó al lado de Damian que puso en marcha el extraño vehículo

La verdad es que hasta Bruce olvidaba por momentos lo grande que eran sus terrenos, y que colindaban con una parte de Bosque, atravesaron lo suficiente como para ver de lejos la casa principal, llegando hasta un lugar donde había un camino hecho con antorchas en donde sus hijos les hicideron descender—lo siento chicos no tengo para la propina—dijo Hal a modo de broma…

—Tt lo sabemos tu no tienes mucho dinero Jordan—Damian recibió un codazo de parte de Tim

—quiso decir que todo va por nuestra cuenta esta noche …ahora ¡Arre Damian! — el mencionado solo gruñó, mientras se alejaban Hal y Bruce notaron que empezaban a discutir

—supongo que es por aquí— Bruce comenzó a seguir el camino formado por las antorchas junto con Hal—me sorprende que tengan tanta imaginación

—Y recursos… no sé de dónde sacan para todo esto…

—quizá estaba todo en l abodega…—dijo Bruce a modo de broma

—¿Guardarias un coche de caballo en una bodega dentro de la mansión?

—es un lugar grande no se ni que guardamos dentro…-Bruce se aclaró la garganta —de hecho nunca había estado en esta parte de los terrenos de la mansión

—Buenas noches…— Ahora Kyle les saludaba —¿mesa para dos?

—pues no hay nadie mas chiquillo—intervino Hal— ¿me puedes decir que haces vestido así?

—Soy el encargado de llevarlos a su mesa pa… asi que síganme por aquí, papá, papi por favor—les hizo una seña para que los siguieran hasta una especie de claro en donde todo estaba acomodado para una romántica noche, habían pequeñas lámparas y luces una mesa muy bien decorada con copas y servilletas, una botella de champaña inclusive algo de música instrumental de fondo— aquí la tienen, disfruten la velada…

Apenas se sentaron los adultos uno más de sus hijos apareció —buenas noches soy Dick y seré su camarero—dijo el mayor mientras les entregaba un par de menus—¿desean ordenar?

—si…te ordeno que me digas que es todo esto— dijo hal en un tono algo extrañado, no es que no agradeciera tanta cosa bonita pero se sentía raro estar así con sus hijos

—Es cierto Dicke ¿Qué es todo esto? —Intervino Bruce

—Es solo una cena ¿si? ¿podrían disfrutarla un poco? —Dick regresó a su papel—¿entonces desean ordenar?

—yo pediré lo único que hay en el menú—dijo Bruce un poco divertido quien soltó una risa cómplice al ver que en la extraña carta solo había un tipo de ensalada, un tipo de sopa y un tipo de plato fuerte

—Si, yo tomaré lo mismo…—comentó Hal, Dickie asintió y se retiró

A unos cuantos metros se llevaba a cabo una pequeña batalla entre Damian, Kyle y Tim que discutían sobre la mejor forma de servir las cosas —¿aun no tienen listos los platos?

—No por que un tonto olvidó el aderezo— explicó Damian un poco enojado con Kyle

—Lo siento… ire a la casa por el —dijo un poco complicado

—¡no podemos atrasarnos tanto! —se quejó Dick

—Tranquilos todos—Jason intervino—supongo que puedo entretenerlos un rato— hizo unos estiramientos y acomodó sus elegantes ropas— mi preciosa voz los mantendrá embelesados mientras el pervertido junior va por lo que hizo falta

—Tu voz y tu gran ego—corrigió Tim

—Ja ja ja … solo mírenme y aprendan— Jason se dirigió a donde estaban sus padres donde cambio la música para comenzar a cantar, a modo de regalo les cantó la canción que habian bailado como primera pieza el día de su boda, los mayores no pudieron evitar mirarse de manera diferente a como lo habian hecho el dia que se dijeron acepto, a diferencia de ese día ahora si estaban enamorados y no podían evitar onreir y tomarse de la mano a la vez que lucían como un par de colegiales empalagosos, cosa que a Jason le hizo agunatarse una mueca de negación .

El plan funcionó y mientras Jaosn cantaba los platos comenzaron a servirse, todos estaban deliciosos, Bruce y Hal notaron la ayuda de Alfred en eso de la cocinada de los platillos pero no importaba, era un buen detalle de parte de todos, lo único que faltaba era el postre el cual llegó acompañado del "cumpleaños feliz" cantado por los cinco chicos que cargaban un pastel que se veía delicioso —¿Qué esperan? Soplen las velas—indicó Dick

—pero debe ser al mismo tiempo— explicó Tim muy divertido

—¿listo Hal? —

—Cuando tu digas—Bruce comenzó a contar y al oir el numero tres ambos soplaron apagando las velas del pastel, sus hijos aplaudieron, colocaron el pastel etre sus padres y les dieron abrazos —¿Cómo se les ocurrio todo esto?

—bueno… —Kyle estaba algo nervioso— sabemos que no somos los mas tranquilos del mundo…

—¿en serio? —dijo Bruce de broma mientras le pasaba una mano por el hombro

—Si bueno al menos ellos—se excusó Jason—así que pensamos que merecían un momento a solas…ya saben…

—Tt estos perdedores pueden ser molestos, así que pensamos que qeurian descansar de ellos—Damian sintió que Hal lo tomaba y lo levantaba en brazos, el menor se sonrojó al instate

—Yo no me canso de ustedes enano— Hal le dio un beso en la mejilla— de ninguno de ustedes— haló a Tim y le hizo lo mismo

—ha sido un gesto muy noble chicos y muy lindo—Bruce agarró a los mas grandes abrazandolos por el cuello y besándoles la nuca—ahora quiero comer pastel e ir a dormir a casa

—Oh si comeremos pastel, pero ustedes no volverán a casa…—dijo Dick guiñándole un ojo a su padre y a Hal quienes le miraron extrañados

Se cortó el pastel y rieron divertidos a la señal de Dick los chicos se retiraron igual que el, solo que antes les indicó a donde debían ir, el camino se abrió ante ellos para llegar a otro claro donde estaba colocada una carpa algo grande, una carpa que dentro tenía una cama y un par de cosas mas que la hacían ver lista para el amor, en medio una nota que Bruce tomó

—Feliz cumpleaños Papá y Papi, de parte de sus hijos que los aman— Hal se abrazó a Bruce para ver la nota y darle un beso a su esposo

—P.d. aun nos deben un hermanito…—Hal le arrebató la nota a Bruce—¿Qué demonios?

—Son solo chicos Hal… —dijo el Wayne divertido

—¡si! chicos que ya han tomado al menos una clase de biología…—dijo sarcástico mientras se abrazaba al cuello de Bruce—en fin… ¿lo intentamos? — Bruce arqueó las cejas de manera cómplice, parece que los festejos se extenderían toda la noche y parte del día siguiente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno algunos pidieron por medio de la pagina de Face un one shot a modode celebracion de los cumpleaños de Bruce Wayne y Harold Jordan, espero que les haya gustado, un saludo a todos y nos vemos en las proximas actualizaciones de sus historias favoritas, saludosa todos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

See ya!


End file.
